


Redeeming Anakin by AK -- CalmJedi@hotmail.com

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anakin has turned to the dark side, his former</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeeming Anakin by AK -- CalmJedi@hotmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is--my second fanfic. Many
> 
> Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Redeeming Anakin  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Redeeming Anakin 

###  by AK -- CalmJedi@hotmail.com 

Summary: After Anakin has turned to the dark side, his former  
Master sets out to turn him back to the light. Said Master  
comes to a few unpleasant realizations.

Warning: NC-17 for rape and violence. Also noncanon; it's my  
own pre-Ep 2 interpretation of things to come. Anakin is  
pre-black body armor and helmet.

Archive: M_A if you will take it, and OKEB. If you want it let  
me know, I will likely as not be more than thrilled to give it  
to you.

Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns Obi-Wan, Anakin, Darth Vader, Darth  
Maul, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and a ton of other people, and if he  
decides to sue he can probably own me too.

Author's Notes: Well, here it is--my second fanfic. Many  
gracious thanks to Masters Renee, Chad, and Nonie for  
betareading. And without their encouragement, this thing would  
never have come to exist.

Feedback: Please...nothing in the world makes me happier.

  


Obi-Wan woke with a start. A flickering in the Force had caught  
his notice. A vergence in the Force, Qui-Gon had called him.

The flickering in the Force was the presence of his former  
Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He was near to his former Master,  
and it was the kind of disturbance no Knight could sleep  
through. Their Master-apprentice mindlink had survived even  
Anakin's turn into the dark side.

Which had done little for his sleep. Obi-Wan rose from the  
sleep-couch and silently donned his robe. Anakin had been his  
student; his companion and his most intimate friend since  
Qui-Gon had left him. Obi-Wan felt certain that Anakin was not  
a lost cause. He could be turned back to the light.

_Qui-Gon would never have let him turn to the dark side in  
the first place._

Obi-Wan walked slowly to the cockpit of the transport,  
pondering.

Anakin could not have turned utterly to evil, because their  
mindlink remained. Of course, who knew if that meant anything?  
But surely there was still some good in him. Surely young  
Anakin Skywalker, of the touseled blond hair and the happy  
smile, could not have been eliminated completely. Yes, he had  
turned into a brooding adolescent, quiet and sullen, but the  
little blond child as Obi-Wan had first known him was surely  
deep inside. Surely.

_And if he will not turn?_

If Anakin would not turn back to the light, Obi-Wan understood  
that he was walking into the waiting arms of death. But there  
was no escaping it. He had to try to turn Anakin back, before  
it was too late.

/Do, or do not. There is no try./

So Obi-Wan would do. He had to. It was his responsibility. To  
himself, to Anakin, to Qui-Gon, and to the galaxy.

He smiled bitterly into the empty darkness of the cockpit. He  
would finish what he had started. Somehow.

* * *

Obi-Wan searched the Force for Anakin, and it led him to a  
darkened, empty hangar bay. The boy was waiting for him.

Anakin had dressed in a black jumpsuit. His light hair was  
touseled, and he looked as innocent as he had the day he'd  
left. Except, that is, for his eyes. They had aged a hundred  
years in only days.

Obi-Wan walked towards him slowly, his brown robe swishing  
softly against his legs. "Were you calling me?"

A quiet smile spread over Anakin's face. His features were  
familiar yet somehow different. Altered. His teeth were very  
white, visible to Obi-Wan even in the dim light. "On the  
contrary...you were calling me."

"Was I?" Obi-Wan said with a touch of earnestness. "What made  
you answer?"

Anakin came towards him, faster than Obi-Wan would have liked.  
His weapon slapped against his leg as he stalked his former  
Master. "You hope to turn me from my destiny," he said in a  
low, toneless voice. The barest glint of anger dwelled within  
it. Anakin's new alliance with evil showed fully only in his  
eyes, which burned with molten fury.

Obi-Wan felt cold fear steal into his chest. "This isn't your  
destiny, Anakin."

"Why did I come? I came to silence you." Anakin tugged out his  
lightsaber and snapped it on. It had looked the same as his old  
one, but it was a new saber; bright blood red had replaced the  
traditional Jedi color of the other.

Quickly, but reluctantly, Obi-Wan tossed his brown robe to the  
side and slowly pulled out his lightsaber. "I came to help you  
find yourself again," he tried. Anakin stood back a moment,  
studying his posture and stance.

"Anakin don't make me fight you," he said in the lowest of  
voices. He was not afraid, but merely sorrowful. He was not  
afraid to die

_oh Force, to be with Qui-Gon again..._

but he needed to live; to turn Anakin away from the darkness  
and evil that had drawn him in. He would defend himself, if  
necessary. Obi-Wan steeled himself; he had to succeed in this  
mission. He had failed once; he must not fail again. Anakin had  
to be redeemed.

"You shouldn't have come," Anakin answered, and his voice  
echoed oddly. It sounded different...and somehow wrong. It was  
deeper than it had been when he'd left his Master, but there  
was more to it than that. It was quieter, its undertones edged  
with the dark.

_Anakin where did you go wrong?_

Obi-Wan parried the first red slashes easily. He was an  
excellent fighter; he had been since he'd first held his  
lightsaber. But Anakin was only testing him. Force-fast, Anakin  
spun his red laser towards the Jedi's midsection and Obi-Wan  
only barely leaped out of the way. The fight had barely begun,  
he realized, and already Anakin was pushing him to his limits.  
Already he was nearly out of breath.

Anakin was all attack, and little defense, but Obi-Wan did not  
want to kill his opponent, and probably he could not have even  
had he wanted to. He settled for blocking the solid, painful  
blows, but he recognized that trying to tire Anakin would be  
useless. The boy was too strong in the Force.

Obi-Wan did not want to give ground, but Anakin left him little  
choice. The younger man backed him into a smaller chamber,  
never letting up on his swiftly dangerous offensive. The narrow  
room was better lit, but Obi-Wan was not comforted. The  
brightness allowed him a perfect view of the demonic quality in  
Anakin's eyes; Obi-Wan wished he could not see them.

Obi-Wan felt the strike of the red saber vibrate through his  
arms, and he recognized that he was being forced backwards.  
Anakin sliced at him, at his head, at his torso and finally at  
his legs. Obi-Wan jumped over the burning red saber, and  
twisted away to regroup; to regain his composure.

But the younger man took him totally by surprise. Silently  
using the Force, he moved debris from the corner into Obi-Wan's  
rearward path. Obi-Wan did not trip, but it was a close thing,  
and he did stumble. Anakin abruptly brought the hilt of his  
lightsaber down onto Obi-Wan's shoulder, and the Jedi was  
stunned. It was only pain, and only for a single split second,  
but it was enough. Anakin took advantage of the moment, and  
Obi-Wan's weapon was loosened from his hand and flung away.

Grasping him by the neck, Anakin wrenched him around and  
slammed him against the wall. Obi-Wan's body tensed helplessly,  
involuntarily, expecting a final, fatal attack.

But then, instead of stabbing his former Master, Anakin turned  
his lightsaber off. Grasping both of Obi-Wan's wrists in one  
long-fingered hand, he held them against the wall, over the  
Jedi's head. He slowly dropped his other hand to lie  
caressingly on Obi-Wan's waist.

His cheek suddenly pressed against the coldness of the wall,  
Obi-Wan blanched as he realized what his student was thinking.  
"Anakin don't do this," he said, in as slow and calm a voice as  
he could manage.

He received no answer, only a tightening of the hands binding  
his wrists. Anakin was using not only his hands, but the Force.  
Desperate, Obi-Wan began to struggle against him, trying to  
tear himself from Anakin's powerful grip. But it was no use.  
Anakin had always been stronger; his midichlorian count was  
unprecedented.

 _That's why Qui-Gon wanted the boy for an apprentice. He  
refused you how many times? Three? Four? And was willing to  
drop you for the boy after three minutes with him._ Obi-Wan  
began to slide the long descent into despair. But he would not  
submit; he would fight. He had too much pride not to.

The lightsaber surged back on with a hum, and Obi-Wan had a  
brief, flaring moment of hope. There was no dishonor in death.  
The momentary flash was destroyed, however, as Anakin carefully  
began to slit his clothes with the laser. The heat was  
unbearably close to him, and his body involuntarily stilled as  
the instinct of self-preservation took over. Frozen, he  
breathed hard, unable to quell his surge of terror. But the  
blood-colored beam burned up through his tunic without touching  
the fragile skin beneath; the dark side of the Force was  
guiding Anakin in his task.

Obi-Wan roused his unwilling body. He tried to move, to push  
against the wall or shove away, but the Force held him rigid  
and immobile. He moved just enough to get a burn for his  
trouble. It was but a fraction of an inch, yet it was too far.  
The pain stung, and he fought for control. How could Anakin  
have such mastery of the Force, that he could use it to keep  
Obi-Wan from moving while also cutting the clothing, and  
without slicing the Jedi in half? It should have been too much  
for one so young and inexperienced. But Anakin's concentration  
seemed effortless. Obi-Wan's leggings had been all but burned  
away.

When the saber went towards his boots, Obi-Wan stood stock  
still of his own volition, rooted to the spot and gripped by  
another overwhelming moment of panicked hysteria. It was too  
much. Anakin was going to cut off his legs at the knees, there  
was no way to avoid that. Even the Force could not give him the  
precision required to successfully do that...surely the leather  
was too thin, too closely wrapped around his legs...!?

But the boots too were slit, one after the other, and then his  
last inner articles of clothing. Obi-Wan was whole and not even  
really burned. His garments, however, were a different story,  
sliding easily to the floor. Anakin barely had to touch them.  
The leather of the boots peeled down around his lower legs like  
skinned fruits, and Obi-Wan stood exposed, face against the  
wall. His feet remained in the shoe parts of his boots, and a  
sleeve of his tunic remained hanging from him, a burnt flap of  
his leggings. Clothed only in tatters, he was apparently naked  
enough for the other man, who snapped off his lightsaber and  
put it away.

Exposed, nearly naked, and utterly vulnerable before the mouth  
of evil that waited for him.

Shamed, Obi-Wan tried to contort his body sideways, trying to  
pull away. He could not let this happen to him. He could not  
bear it. He had to escape, in any way he could...but even as he  
thought it he knew there would be no escape this time. Anakin  
was just too strong. Breathing hard, Obi-Wan bit his tongue,  
turning his head from side to side in a frantic, pointless  
search for some means of deliverance, some sanctuary,  
somewhere, somehow. The fact that Anakin was now letting him  
move only horrified him further. Anakin was allowing him to  
squirm, pinned like a helpless animal.

But then the motion of his head was stilled as the Force again  
flattened it against the wall. Obi-Wan fought to be calm, to  
harness the power of the light side of the Force, and he  
failed. His poise had long since been irrevocably shattered,  
and Anakin was siphoning all the powers of the Force to bend  
Obi-Wan to his will. The Jedi felt drugged, tired.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin press his head to the Jedi's struggling  
shoulder, inhaling the smell of his body, brushing against his  
hair. Then he felt the hands spreading his legs apart, laying  
him open for the taking. He resisted, trying to close them, but  
Anakin overpowered him with ease to spare. Obi-Wan gasped  
audibly as Anakin's penis brushed against him, at the hot drops  
of liquid already forming on its tip...at the fact of the thing  
itself, and at what his student intended to do to him.

/Your eyes are so very wide, Master,/ Anakin mocked him through  
their bond.

/Anakin stop don't do this Anakin no.../ Everything in him was  
screaming. He gasped as those treacherously soft hands roamed  
over his sensitive nipples, under his armpits. Exploring him,  
invading and defiling him. All of him. Anakin's legs rubbed  
between his, and those hands--no inch of skin was left  
untouched. They came to rest, finally, on his naked hips.

And then all conscious words dissolved, and Obi-Wan cried out  
as Anakin shoved himself far into him with a crushing violence.  
He hadn't been with a man since Qui-Gon had died; he was tight  
and Anakin was anything but gentle as he pleasured himself with  
the other's body, with Obi-Wan's smooth skin and soft hair. His  
tight ass, and his muscles, straining towards a freedom they  
could never obtain. The futile writhing of the other only added  
to the dark one's gratification as he thrust inside, and pulled  
out, and thrust in again.

Obi-Wan moaned in pain as Anakin fucked him. He could feel  
Anakin's anger, his hatred running like a poison stream below  
his darkened surface. He could feel the satisfaction the  
younger man took in punishing his former Master in this way.  
For everything or for nothing in particular, it made little  
difference now.

Stricken by the savage chaos of the assault, the Jedi stopped  
attempting to conceal his pain from the other. He no longer had  
the strength. _why are you doing this?_

But Anakin did not answer him. As the other man absorbed the  
anguish in the mental projections his breath came faster, and  
Obi-Wan felt the cold flow of that supple desire wash over him,  
into him, with the feel of Anakin inside him. It swept him up  
in a rush of physical nausea.

But the dark energy of the pain was rejuvenating Anakin.  
Refreshing him, and he was reveling in its gift.

Obi-Wan understood only belatedly.

His pain, felt directly through their mindbond, was turning  
Anakin on like nothing else could.

/oh Anakin what has he done to you?/

Pain in the living Force bestowed intense power upon the dark  
side. The dark one released Obi-Wan's wrists and gripped his  
buttocks with both hands, holding him in place using only the  
Force.

His body racked with agony, his mind spinning, Obi-Wan gave up.  
He stopped fighting his former apprentice and let Anakin take  
him. He went slack, his body hanging like a rag doll under the  
other's slender, heated form. His hands fell limp to his sides  
as Anakin ravaged him rhythmically, every thrust killing  
something inside Obi-Wan. The dark one was enjoying his  
tortured submission as much as he'd liked his resistance. Sweat  
dripped between their bodies, between Anakin's stomach and  
Obi-Wan's back. He did not know whose it was. Anakin's motions  
became less jerky and smoother as more of the slippery fluid  
leaked from him, but Obi-Wan's pain was not lessened.

 _This is all because you failed. You failed to guide him in  
the light._ Obi-Wan's blue-grey eyes involuntarily filled  
with tears; he thought of his Master, so long dead at the hands  
of that other Sith apprentice, and to the task he'd been sworn  
to as Qui-Gon had died. In his head he could hear his Master's  
voice all over again. /Promise me you will train the boy./  
Could feel the gentle brush of fingers across cheek. Obi-Wan  
bent his head in sorrow. _Master...I have failed you  
again._ Tears ran down Obi-Wan's cheeks, but he did not move  
to wipe them away.

Anakin was rocking into him faster now, and harder than before.  
The being's passion was greedy, sadistic; Obi-Wan's anguish  
only enhancing his arousal. The intimacy between them was  
horrifying. Obi-Wan was open to him in every way, body, mind  
and soul. Even his thoughts were no longer his alone. He  
couldn't endure this. Pride kept him from crying aloud again,  
but what did it matter when Anakin heard every agonized  
thought, every sound in his mind?

And he could feel his aching torment delighting the  
other...three rapid thrusts, and Obi-Wan felt a slight snapping  
in the Force and the splash of liquid deep inside him. In that  
most private of areas, which no longer truly belonged to him.  
Nothing did, anymore...even though he was now alone again, in  
his mind.

Anakin released him. He stepped away, straightening his  
clothing, and Obi-Wan fell to the ground. Feeling fluid run  
down along his legs, he wondered vaguely if it was semen or  
blood. Probably it was both. He lay like that, then, in a heap  
where Vader had dropped him. Discarded him.

For the being was Vader, and he belonged to the Emperor. Anakin  
Skywalker, Jedi Master, no longer existed. This being was Darth  
Vader now, a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Obi-Wan realized he had made a terrible mistake in coming.

He moaned again, and rolled onto his side. Pain radiated  
through him from his center, his back, his legs. He could feel  
Vader's eyes on him, and he heard the snap-hiss of the Sith's  
lightsaber. Then came its characteristic hum, and Obi-Wan felt  
its blazing heat. Vader was going to kill him.

The Jedi lay still. His mind reeling, he waited for death.  
Dimly he sought the Force, but he felt like he would never move  
again. Vader or no Vader.

And then the hum died suddenly. Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Vader  
had flicked it off, and replaced it on his belt.

 _He's going to let me live._ Obi-Wan came to the  
realization with something close to dismay. Well of course;  
what other choice would he make? Why should the Sith strike him  
down when he could let him live instead. Since everything he  
had lived for was gone.

Obi-Wan laughed harshly and to himself. The Jedi were rapidly  
becoming extinct. The Temples were destroyed, the Emperor had  
control of the galaxy and last but not least, Qui-Gon had been  
taken from him all those years ago. That pain was aged, but the  
wound was in many ways still fresh, still bleeding. His world  
had been obliterated, with everything he'd loved smashed to  
pieces like fragile bits of glass. At that moment, Obi-Wan  
couldn't imagine anything worse.

So Vader would let him live on.

Vader looked down at him for a few moments, amused or perhaps  
interested. Obi-Wan didn't know; couldn't tell. The mind of the  
Sith was closed to him now, bond or no bond. Perhaps the  
Knight-Padawan mindbond had finally been destroyed, in that  
snapping of the Force. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. He did  
not sense the being's departure, but he eventually realized  
that he was alone. In every way.

Obi-Wan's mind drifted, and he lay silent and unmoving for a  
great while. _Get up,_ he told himself. He would face the  
destiny the Force had set for him with courage. Qui-Gon had  
always been impressed by his courage. But Qui-Gon was no longer  
there to comfort him; he would need every ounce of that courage  
to go on.

He would go back to Tatooine, yes. To wait. And he would be  
patient. Perhaps nothing could turn Anakin away from evil, but  
there was that one last hope for redemption.

Their only hope.

And he would always have Anakin...his friend and his beloved  
student. Obi-Wan would keep those memories sacred, keep them  
safe and separate from all....this.

Anakin was Anakin. Vader was Vader. Vader had violated him and  
left him to the cruelest fate he could imagine, but Anakin had  
been his Padawan. He'd loved Anakin, and still did. The boy was  
in there, behind the anger and the impatient hate and evil.  
Obi-Wan could still sense the Anakin he loved deep within the  
darkness. Perhaps it would yet be brought out.

Perhaps Anakin would someday live again.

In the meantime, he would heal. He would not forget this--he  
would never forget this--but he would put it behind him. He  
would go on.

Obi-Wan's entire being was wracked with pain as he struggled to  
stand and straighten, but he forced his much-abused body to  
obey him as he stood to face his future.

Pain could be lived with; it would have to be.

It would have to be.

 

 

-finis-

by AK

CalmJedi@hotmail.com

  



End file.
